


Plague

by Icedfoxboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Sick Steve Rogers, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedfoxboy/pseuds/Icedfoxboy
Summary: "The disease is slow at first. It creeps up on you like a predator does it's pray. His bright eyes, warm smile. Butterflies begin to flutter in your belly and you know you're falling. Every moment you can spend with him is paradise. He's the one for you.But then the butterflies begin to rot and die. God it hurts. It hurts so much. You feel the roots implant themselves into the very lungs you require to in order to survive. Tearing them to pieces so that your body may resemble the fragments of your broken heart."Steve returns from the ice with petals on his lips and thorns in his lungs. Confused and alone he attempts to navigate the world he awoke to, keeping word of his condition under tight control. He knows the serum will only keep him alive for so long and still his heart yearns for his lost love. As the disease begins to have more of an impact Steve is plagued by one question. Does this mean Bucky is still alive?





	Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. As you can see, I like my angst.

The first thing that Steve realised upon returning to consciousness was how warm everything felt. The last thing Steve had remembered was cold and wet, but now he resided on what felt like a bed softer than he'd ever allowed himself to imagine. The room around lit by a dull glow but he refrained from opening his eyes. Had he been rescued? Where was he? 

The radio was barely audible but still he strained to make out the words. Trained ears picked up on each syllable as his body remained stationary. Steve felt a wave of unease engulf him. He'd been to this game. He and Bucky had gone before he left for war after saving for what seemed like years. What was going on? 

Bucky. His breath caught sharply as the emotions he wasn't allowed to feel earlier caught up to him. Bucky was gone. Steve hadn't gotten to him soon enough and now he was gone. Steve was cursed to keep on living, but the light of his life had passed on. He couldn't do this. 

It took Steve 7 minutes exactly to open his eyes after he woke up. Not that he had counted. The broadcast continued to inform listeners on the game. This narration served only to confirm earlier suspicions. It wasn't hard to realise that he had not been rescued but taken prisoner. 

He slowly moved his arms make a get away soon and to survey his whereabouts. It wasn't until he was sat completely upright that the first wave of nausea bottled up in his stomach. Steve clutched his chest in agony, opening his mouth to gasp in pain when what felt like sludge escaped instead. Before he can even try to stop, The blond man is heaving and choking on his own vomit. Tears stained his pale cheeks that must've slipped out when he was unable to catch his breath. 

The people who captured him must've reversed general effects of the Serum! His strength would fail him before he got out of this room alone. Opening his ocean eyes and glancing at the floor Steve's thoughts became silent. 

'No. No way. Are they?'

Petals. The floor around him was littered with a few small purple flower petals, and almost drowning in a collection of buds in a similar shade. A trembling hand picked up a singular petal, allowing himself to bring it closer to himself. A purple hyacinth petal. 

"How fitting." The bitter mumble escaped his hoarse throat, breaking the tense silence once again. 

After throwing up his lungs, Steve had to admit he wasn't in the best shape. Whilst he pushed himself to his feet the horror of the situation truly hit him. 

He was going to die a slow and painful death. Just like his mother. At least life had been kind and allowed her to be stolen from him by nature rather than human desire. She doesn't deserve this. It hurts so much already, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. 

The disease is generally slow at first. It creeps up on you like a predator does it's pray. His bright eyes, warm smile. Butterflies begin to flutter in your belly and you know you're falling. Every moment you can spend with him is paradise. He's the one for you.  
But then the butterflies begin to rot, leaving death in their wake. And God, does it hurt. It hurts so much. You feel the roots implant themselves into the very lungs you require to in order to survive. Tearing them to pieces so that your body may resemble the fragments of your broken heart. 

But Bucky had been there to spare him. And now he's not.

Steve only hopes that the serum will keep him going just long enough to get out of here. He needs to escape, Peggy and him have a date to attend. He can't leave her waiting, she understands him and his wretched, beautiful sins. She'll know what to do. 

Taking a deep breath and mentally prepared for the worst, Steve headed cautiously for the door.

Peggy always knows what to do, right?

And although Steve Rogers finds himself choking back a few more hyacinth petals, his hand presses firmly against his mouth to conceal the tint of purple. Determination burned behind his eyes once more.  
'I refuse to die like this.'

**Author's Note:**

> Purple Hyacinth meaning: Sorrow, I am sorry. Please forgive me.  
> Or so I've been informed.  
> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to make it have more detailed and words but it's almost 6 am so it's just gonna have to be chapters. My trusty note pad couldn't take any more. Goodnight pals.


End file.
